Unknown and Obvious
by CoffeeBeans
Summary: Chapter 2: Rylie and Adam take a walk. Tommy and Kim can't keep they're hands off eachother. Rachael tells everyone what happened to Rylie, or at least somethings. Kim and Rylie find out Aisha's secret. I'm almost done with Chapter 3 - Are you my daddy?
1. Everyone, but Adam

" I've got a date tonight." Rocky said trying to break the tension of silence between him and Adam.  
  
" That's great." Adam said not even bothering to look at Rocky. He had his eyes on a girl across the Youth Center.  
  
She had long brownish, reddish, curly hair to her waist. Wearing a blackish blue t-shirt, and jeans.  
  
" Hey guys." Billy said as he made his way to their table.  
  
" Hey,"  
  
" Hey." Adam said practically drooling all over himself, still looking at the girl. Who herself was laughing, and smiling like the world was perfect.  
  
" Is he okay?" Billy asked Rocky as he sat down.  
  
" He's just crushing on the girl over there." Rocky pointed her out to Billy. Wanting to laugh, Billy just had a wide smile.  
  
" That's Rylie." He said looking at Adam.  
  
" You know her?" Adam said with the worlds biggest smile on his face.  
  
" She's my dates sister." Billy said proudly. It was the first time anyone had ever heard him say toughs words. They mostly came from Tommy who was always talking about Kimberly.  
  
" Look who's coming." Rocky pointed to Kim and Tommy, who had their arms around each other as they walked to the table.  
  
" Hey." Kimberly said as happy as ever. Tommy was also smiling like crazy. Seemed everyone was happy.  
  
" I guess I'm not the only one who doesn't have a date tonight." Adam said sadly.  
  
" What about Aisha?" Everyone looked at Kim.  
  
" Ron." Everyone started to feel bad for Adam. That was the end of a very good mood.  
  
Tommy sat down in the last chair at their table, then pulled Kim on his lap. They had never been like this before, but they have seemed to get closer in that last month or so. Everyone knew what was going on. It was written all over their faces, and all they did was make out. Just right now they had to think about Adam. Adam was not happy.  
  
" What about Rylie? I know she's single." Billy said as he saw his date walk over to her sister. It was kind of hard to tell they were twins, but then again, it wasn't. They seemed to be completely opposite. Billy thought to himself, and Adam realized they were twins.  
  
" Maybe." Adam said unconfidently. Suddenly the girl looked at him, as her sister whispered in her ear. She was smiling at him, and her deep green eyes meet his. Now Adam was smiling, but he was getting annoyed.  
  
All the giggles and flirting coming from Tommy and Kim's direction kept breaking his thoughts. He missed the old Kim and Tommy, but it was obvious they weren't coming back. Adam was still happy for him. They were in love and happy. The only reason it annoyed him was most likely because that's what he wanted with someone.  
  
" I got to go." Rocky said walked away.  
  
" Bye." Everyone yelled at him as he left. Then Tommy and Kim got up.  
  
" We've got to go, too. See ya guys later." Tommy grabbed Kimberly's hand and they walked off.  
  
Billy's date and Rylie walked up the table. " Hey." The girl with short hair, and grayish/hazel eyes said to Billy as she kissed him on the cheek. Billy started to turn red.  
  
" Rachael this is my friend Adam, and Adam this is my date Rachael." Billy said even more proud than earlier. They both gave a short smile.  
  
" This is my sister, Rylie." Rachael said looking at Adam with a sly smile, like she knew something he didn't, and the truth was she did.  
  
" Well, we got to go." Billy and Rachael held hands as they walked out the Youth Center, leaving Rylie and Adam alone in an awkward, but nice silence.  
  
" Hi Adam. I'm Rylie." She said breaking it.  
  
" Hi." Adam had a sweet smile on his face as he sacked her hand.  
  
" Are you okay?"  
  
" I'm not used to this." Adam admitted.  
  
" Used to what?" She tilled her head, and smiled at him. He loved the way she smiled. It wasn't like with Kim or Aisha smiled at him. They were just friendly smiled. Rylie smiled like she meant it.  
  
" Would you….Ah….See…..I was….." Adam stammered out, but he couldn't make a sentence. It was like she had a force over him that he wasn't used to. Rylie just giggled.  
  
" You want to go for a walk or something." She asked looking at the table. Adam was overjoyed with happiness, and they walked out the Youth Center. 


	2. A Day To Remember

" I could have somewhere from 1 to 12, as long as I don't have 5 kids." Rylie said to Adam. They had been talking for over an hour. They were laughing, smiling, flirting, while they watched the sun set, and turn in to a beautiful star-lit sky.  
  
" 12 is a lot of kids. Then again I love kids, but I don't' think I could have more than 7. Plus my future wife might not like being in labor that many times. What's wrong with just 5 kinds?" Adam asked.  
  
" 5 is my unlucky number, and nothing good happens when the number 5 is involved. Your getting married?" Rylie wanted to hide her disappointment, but Adam easily caught it.  
  
" Someday I hope, but I would kinda need a better half to do that." Rylie gave a giggle at Adam's comment. She found him as a very cute minded, and sweet hearted guy, and the only guys she's meet like that were gay. From the way Adam was with her, it was easy to tell he's anything, but gay.  
  
There was a silence now. Not a shameful, but a sweet, shy silence. All night they had been finding way to touch and tickle each other. For the people that walked by and saw then, could have been fooled that the fact that they weren't really together….yet.  
  
" So…What's bad about you?" Adam said breaking the silence with a smile. Rylie looked up at him confused.  
  
" Excuse me?!?!"  
  
" We've been talking about everything that's great, and so far there hasn't been nothing I don't' like about you." Rylie took Adam's hand.  
  
" But…"  
  
" I don't believe any ones perfect." He said as he took a better grip of her hand.  
  
" I'm always dirty, because I'm a mechanic, and it's hard to be one without getting at least messed up 20 times. I'm addicted to coffee. I live with a million people, some of then I'm not related to, and some I don't even know the names too. Oh…and if I barrow something like a jacket, I never give it back." Adam started to shyly laugh. "…you think that's funny?"  
  
" Well…I asked you to say something remotely bad and you tell me things that are…cute."  
  
" Me and cute in the same sentence. Should I be scared?" They laughed for a short moment. " I have to meet my sister at the Youth Center, your welcome to come if you want."  
  
" I don't want to get in the way." Adam looked down at his feet and Rylie squeezed his hand.  
  
" You wouldn't be. I wouldn't be surprised if Billy's there, and plus…I would like you to be there."  
  
" Are you really close with your sister?" Adam used the question to hide the amazing amount of happiness running through him.  
  
" Yeah were lose, we share the same blood." Rylie finally live without her." Rylie finally said. "… and I don't want to. I would be damned as hell if anything could keep us apart."  
  
" You've got a potty mouth on you." Adam smiled at her.  
  
" There ain't one fucked up person that doesn't." She laughed as her old country accent come in to place, and didn't want to leave.  
  
" Your not fucked up! I wouldn't like you if you were." Rylie's smile faded. She liked him, but he just didn't know what happened to her, or her past. He had no earthly of what she had been through. She got a better grip on his hand as he opened the door of the Youth Center for her. Rylie went strait to hug her sister, but for some reason her hand still didn't want to leave Adam's.  
  
Rachael seemed like a happy- in-love- school-girl, and nobody had ever seen Billy smile that much in his life. It wasn't like everyone was happy, but for some unknown reason Rachael and Rylie kept whispering to each other in a different language. Adam and Billy were kind of confused.  
  
" What language are they speaking?" Adam asked Billy.  
  
" I don't know, it sounds like Spanish, Portuguese, or Hawaiian maybe."  
  
" Tagalla." Rylie said then went back to talking to her sister.  
  
" Oh, From the Philippians." Billy said feeling stupid for not knowing.  
  
Tommy and Kim walked up to the table. The didn't seem as happy as normal, and for the first time…in a very, very long time, they were not touching. Not holding hand, not kissing, no arm around the other, and no one had seen Kim not smile before.  
  
" What happened?" Billy asked Tommy.  
  
" We got d-hall, for being inappropriate behavior and display." Tommy answered in a low unhappy voice. Clearly mad at Ms. Applebee. Kim just stared at her shoes and didn't day anything.  
  
Everyone watched Rocky and some girl have the time of their lives on the dance floor. ~* At least they're having fun*~ Tommy thought looking at Kim. ~* What the hell! *~ He pulled Kim to him lap and they started making out. Then Ms. Applebee walked up.  
  
" Miss. Hart, Mr. Oliver." Tommy and Kimberly stopped kissing, and looked up at her. " I see one isn't enough, have your parents sigh it."  
  
" Ms. Applebee, I can't do that." Kim said innocently.  
  
" And why not?"  
  
" I don't have parents, or at least they ain't around."  
  
" Then who is Keith Hart?"  
  
" My brother, you've had him in your class a very long time ago."  
  
" Then have him sigh it."  
  
" Okay." Kim said then started kissing Tommy again. Ms. Applebee walked of with serious anger. Then she came again.  
  
" Miss. Hart, your bother is on his way here." Kimberly didn't bother to look but in her mind she thought ~* Cool! *~ Then Ms. Applebitch walked off again. Tommy pulled away from Kim.  
  
" Kim, I don't want to get you in trouble."  
  
" You wont. My brother doesn't care."  
  
" Are you sure?" Tommy asked, but Kim didn't answer. Instead she just stared kissing him again.  
  
" Are they always like this?" Rylie asked.  
  
" They are now. They've been like this every since they spent a weekend in Tommy's bed." Adam answered Rylie as Tommy flipped him off with his middle finger, still kissing Kim. Everybody laughed, but Rachael.  
  
" Mommy's day Tuesday." She said to Rylie, who got the hint and answered back.  
  
" I have to do Mommy's day again." Rylie put her head down on the table. Then said " Rachael, please don't get me anything."  
  
" Why would she get you something for Mother's Day?" Billy asked very confused.  
  
" It would really be from Ryan, but I know Rachael would buy it." Rylie said lifting her head of the table.  
  
" Who's Ryan?" Adam asked stupidly thinking it was a boyfriend or something. He started to feeling jealous.  
  
" Ryan is my son." Rylie answered him. " I need to go potty." She said before she walked off.  
  
" Rylie has a son?" Adam's jaw dropped in shock. " Is she married or something?" The disappointment in this voice was more obvious than anything.  
  
Rachael answered him, " No, she convinced that she'll never get married, but I know if she meet the right person she will." Adam was completely clueless, by what Rachael said. Oddly enough, everyone else got the hint.  
  
" How did she get a child?" Billy asked.  
  
" Somebody hurt her when she was walking home from work in Alabama."  
  
Rylie walked in to the restroom, and saw Aisha. Aisha was kissing someone, a girl. Rylie ran to get Kimberly. To Tommy's annoyance Kim left and fallowed Rylie to the girls restroom. Kim saw Aisha and could barely move. She had nothing against gay people, but Aisha was flirting with boys. Aisha saw Kimberly and panicked. Kim walked p to the girl Aisha was with, and shacked her hand.  
  
" Hi, I'm Kim, One of Aisha's friends." She said in a nice voice, doing her best to hide her shock.  
  
" I'm Tanya." 


End file.
